Change
by DevynDysphoriaa
Summary: When Kagome turns nineteen, a secret not even she knew about herself in unveiled. A secret that changes everything. What really happened in her past? Story is better than summary. SessXKag. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello there ! Well, this is my first fanfiction, and after reading so many of the sessXkag pairings, I formed an idea of my own. So, please review and let me know what you think, and I promise to try my hardest to be regular with posting new chapters !

p.s. This chapter is going to be shorter than the rest; it is only the prologue, and giving the back story to the rest of it. Bear with me please !

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters in said show (but I wish I did….)

Prologue:

Cries of a newborn child pierced the serenity of the night, accompanied by the screams of agony of the child's mother. The miko at her side quickly cleaned the child, and wiped the blood and remains of the placenta from the baby, gasping when seeing the markings along the baby's face. A hanyou? No, that is impossible. She met the father, he was a human. She closed her eyes and felt the child's aura, which was flaring in distress, and a sudden intake of breath drew her from concentration. This child was no human. Not even a hanyou. This baby was a full blooded youkai.

The priestess gazed down at the youkai in her arms and swallowed hard. It was a shock that the child was born a demon, and even more shocking that the mother even survived the birth. Most women who give birth to demons die during or after childbirth, yet she survived. The woman fell into a deep slumber, and the miko swaddled the baby in a blanket and looked back at the sleeping woman, who would never have the pleasure of meeting her baby girl. With that she sighed, pushing back the cloth that covered the doorway, and was about to rush to the demon awaiting her, but ran into the father.

He looked down at the miko, and grimaced, seeing the baby in her arms.

"What are you doing with my child?" he questioned the miko.

"Do you not see her face? She is not human. I must take her away from here while I can." She said as she looked down at the child in her arms, who was gurgling and whimpering. The fathers gaze went to the child and he stood shocked, but nodded.

"May I at least hold her one time before you take her away?" He begged. The miko thought it would not be for the best, but let him have his wish. He held her with such tenderness, and held her little hand in his. He smiled at the child and then gave her to the miko. "I will explain to my wife why neither you nor the child is here when she awakes." He said solemnly. She nodded in thanks, and rushed off into the night.

As she ran, the miko sensed many demons coming towards her, and fast. She summoned a barrier to protect her and the child. Nothing would get in her way. Demons hissed as they felt her aura and came into contact with the barrier, purifying them instantly. She smirked and pushed herself forward. Clutching the infant to her chest she darted off towards the cave, not wanting to anger the demon who told her of the prophecy. Finally, she reached the cliff that the meeting place was near, and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She felt the flare of the demons youkai and decided it'd be best to keep moving and not stop until she reached her destination.

The trail up the mountain was bothersome; the trail narrowed by the minute, twisting and turning, winding its way up. She silently cursed the demon for having picked such a spot as this. She climbed and climbed, with each step knowing she was closer to her destination.

"You have arrived, miko." A deep voice said, tinged with amusement at the priestesses' rough appearance. She was never known to be seen with a single hair out of place, even in battle. It seemed the trek up the mountain, to the cave was too much for her. He laughed inwardly, not letting on to how amused he truly was.

"How could I not come to you? You predicted the birth of a youkai child to be born to human parents, and it came to be. You told of this prophecy, and expect me to just turn the other way? Never." She countered back, angered that he thought so little of her. At the same time, she was confused as to how he knew this. A deep chuckle resounded throughout the cave.

"Come. Give me the child. She is too powerful as is; her body cannot withstand the raw power she holds. Her inner youkai is battling with her miko powers." He stated coolly.

The priestess gaped at the demon, and he laughed at her imbecility. "Could you not see it? And you call yourself a miko." He spat as he stalked forward, taking the infant from the shocked woman's arms. As he held her, a small smile crept across his face, and she returned the smile. Gently, he placed her down on his fluffy white pelt that was covering the ground, so he did not put her on the hard, cold, cave floor and he knelt beside her. She may have been a demon, but she was still an infant.

"Miko." He beckoned coldly. She moved forward.

What do you need of my? I am protector of souls, especially of the souls of children. Yes, she may be a demon, but I am still bound to protect her."

"Hn." He did not care what she was, or what her duties were. "You will help me bind her powers. Then we will seal her into the well made from the tree of ages. She will return when the time comes."

"What do I do?" She inquired as she knelt beside the demon. He placed his hands over the infant's forehead and closed his eyes.

"Place your hands over her heart, and repeat the words that I say, exactly how I say them. They will come together eventually. Give her her miko powers, she will need them. Just seal away her youkai within her soul until the night of her nineteenth birthday."

"Yes, I will." The humbled and worried miko replied as she followed his direction.

The sounds of their voices resounded through the night, and the flare of her pure aura and his malicious youkai could be felt for miles, and dispelled any demon within the area. The infant's body was surrounded by two distinct auras coming together, a deep blue from the demon, and a light, warm pink from the miko as they slowly sealed the powers the infant had within her. All of the markings on her body began to slowly recede, from her face and body. She started moving and whimpering with the slight pain of the moving of the markings. The demon lord growled lowly; the sound calming the baby. She smiled and fell into her calm state once again. The swirling of the auras dispelled as her youkai was sealed within her completely, leaving only her miko powers.

The miko gathered the child into her arms and rocked her until she was satisfied, and looked at the great youkai standing before her.

"Why her? Why did this happen to her?" She begged the answer of the demon.

"Hn. You ask as if I knew. I know not miko; I just know what was told to me. Now, we need to bring her to the well and send her to a time past this one. She will come back when her soul is called. When it is ready." The miko nodded, and the demon looked down at the child. He grabbed the miko by the waist, summoned his great youkai cloud to his feet, and took to the skies. It was time. "You drop that child, and I will kill you, miko." He threatened.

Finally, they reached the well. As the approached it, the miko held onto the child a little tighter. They looked into the depths of the well, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"InuTaisho, why must we do this to her? She is not but a new born."

"It was foreseen. I cannot go against what the fates have told of. It is not my place to disobey, and possibly change the future." He looked at the miko, whose gaze was upon the chills. A shaky breath escaped her lips.

"Alright. You are sure she will be fine?" she questioned him.

"I know not, but I will protect her with my youkai as long as I am alive." He took the infant from the woman's arms, and placed his forehead against the little girls. She gurgled in delight as she heard his low growl, and felt it resonate through his chest.

"I'm sorry little one, this will be painful, but through this I can protect you however far you are from me." He leaned in and placed his fangs on her warm flesh and nipped at her, leaving her a mark of protection in the center of her chest, shaping a deep blue crescent moon. She whined and cried at the pain, but he licked the mark and growled quietly, easing her pain and discomfort. It calmed the child, and the sob about to escape her lips turned into a coo of contentment. He traced the tiny moon on her chest with his finger, and smiled at the baby as she clutched his finger, looking at the ring around it. He chuckled, and pulled his hand away, to retrieve a necklace with a similar design on it as the ring. He tucked it into the blanket and she yawned. As her eyes opened, he looked into her brilliant orbs of mesmerizing blue, even more brilliant than the rarest sapphires he had ever seen.

"You will become a great, powerful, and beautiful demoness someday my dear," he whispered to her, "As well as the one who changed the House of the Moon forever." He kissed her forehead, and stepped closer to the well, and before he and the miko lowered her into it, he said one thing. "Kagome. Your name will be Kagome." The priestess next to him smiled at the sign of humanity he was showing; the raw emotion he was emanating. A bright blue light surrounded the sleeping infant, and as she was engulfed by that pure, beautiful light the demon lord said: "Farewell, my beautiful Kagome."

And with that, she was gone.

**500 YEARS LATER**

A young woman hummed quietly to herself as she was sweeping away the Sakura petals from the steps to the shrine house that hid the well made from the tree of ages, the Bone Eaters Well. She swung her hips and broom in time with her humming. Smiling, she took a deep breath, and smelled the lovely scent of spring and flowers in the air.

Then a blue light burst from the shrine, the doors flinging open. The broom hit the ground as she backed away from the sight before her, shielding her eyes from the bright light. She was afraid. In all her years of living here and tending to the shrine and well nothing like this had ever happened before. Suddenly the blue light dispersed. That was when she heard the shrill cries of an infant coming from the well. The woman rushed in, not giving it a second thought and looked deep into the well, seeing a small baby girl lying at the bottom. She quickly descended down the ladder on the side of the well, picking her up and rocking her, whispering to the child and humming to her. A smile spread across the woman's face as the beautiful baby girl cuddled into her arms, and her wails ceased. This must be a gift from the heavens. While climbing out of the well with the child in her arm, she heard a faint voice. She listened closer.

"Farewell, my beautiful Kagome." A strong, masculine voice had said fondly, yet full of sorrow. The woman frowned slightly, feeling bad for the man who had sent this beautiful child through the well.

"I will take care of you now, my little Kagome." She said the child, as she walked away from the well, and into the place the baby girl would eventually grow to call home.


	2. And So It Begins

Hello again ! Well, I hope what I have written so far is good, and heres another chapter just because I had the idea in my head and needed to just get it out. Once again, please review ! I want some feedback, and some ideas from you guys. Enjoy !

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own InuYasha, nor do I make any profits from writing this…blah, blah, blah.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome sighed in frustration as she ambled along, feeling dead on her feet. InuYasha was pushing them way past their limit, not even stopping for breaks and she and the others were starting to feel the effects and were suffering. They were starting to grow weak. She didn't know how long it would be until one of them collapsed.

"InuYasha," Kagome groaned, "can we _please _stop for the day?" There was something on his mind that was making him kick himself and the others into overdrive, but she couldn't figure out what it was. All she knew was that she didn't like it one bit.

"No way! The faster we go and the longer we travel for, the faster we can collect all the sacred jewel shards!"

"Yeah, but if you keep pushing us like this, we won't be going anywhere for a while. Did you forget that we are not demons, or even hanyous like you? We're human, and we have limits you know!" she yelled, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Listen here, wench. I am the leader of this pack! I am the alpha! What I say goes, and I say that we are not stopping!" he growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when are YOU the leader? And since when are we a pack? I don't think so! We are stopping now before someone collapses from exhaustion!"

"Says you! We are going to keep walking!"

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" and with those words the hanyous face met the earth, and a nice InuYasha shaped crater was formed in the ground. "That's what you get for being such a stubborn slave driver!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou listed off a string of profanities at the miko. "Oh and by the way InuYasha. SIT! That is what you get for using profanity with a child around." and with that he plummeted deeper into the ground.

"Well done Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Now it is time to rest up guys." She smiled to them.

"Thank kami!" sighed Miroku as he fell to the ground on his rear end.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would try to get him to stop, and how much more of his rudeness you would put up with before you sat him." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, I decided to give him a chance, but when I felt like he was not going to back down I figured it was about time to SIT him." She smirked as InuYasha, who was just starting to climb out of his hole, once again made his crater deeper.

"Okaa-san, I'm hungry." Shippou said from his perch on her shoulder.

"Me too, Shippou-kun. Come on, I heard a river not too far from here. Want to help me catch some fish?"

"But Okaa-san, I'm tired, can't we just have some ramen?" he whined.

"No, Shippou. Ramen is good for a quick meal, but since we have time, we are going to get something real and much better for you. You are a growing kitsune and need nourishment. Come on, you're not going to make me do this alone are you?"

"Of course not, Okaa-san!" he said as he leaped from Kagome's shoulder, bounding off to the river, trusting his nose to lead him there. She laughed and went to follow, but she didn't miss seeing InuYasha picking himself up from his crater and running off to the woods nearby. She rolled her eyes and followed Shippou, not wanting to know or even think about where InuYasha had gone off to this time.

Shippou giggled as he looked back and saw how far ahead of his surrogate mother he was.

"Come on, Okaa-san? You're so slow!" he teased her. She grinned at the challenge and picked up her pace.

"Why you little kit! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She threatened, laughing the entire time.

"That's if you can catch me!" Shippou countered as he sped up, fast enough to get away from his mama, but not too fast for her sake of being human. Kagome increased her speed slowly but surely, getting closer and closer to the kit as seconds passed by. Good thing she had gotten used to running and doing so much physical work and exercise (half of the time without noticing it) in the past three years. Running like this was now effortless. Her physique was better than ever.

Shippou reached the river first, smiling proudly for beating his Okaa-san. He started looking in the water to see if he would find any fish before Kagome got there, to make her happy.

As Kagome approached she smirked seeing Shippou knelt down and looking intently in the water. She pushed herself hard, grabbing the kit and throwing him into the river. She laughed as he sputtered in the water.

"Got you!" she yelled, laughing harder than she had in months. It was nice to have a moment to have fun and be carefree.

Shippou looked shocked that his mama would do such a thing, but seeing her laugh like this made him smile. He missed her full, loud laugh, the happy sparkle in her eyes, and the warmth in her voice. She hadn't been all that happy as of late, and he blamed the mean Inu-baka for that. But, he was happy to see a bit of the old Kagome peek through, even if it was at his expense. He flung himself out of the water, and onto Kagome, tackling her to the ground, thoroughly soaking her and making her laugh even harder than before. She hugged the kit to her chest, and he wrapped his little arms around her as far as he could reach.

"I love you Okaa-san." He murmured; voice muffled due to the fact that his head was buried in her chest. She smiled and ran her hand through his wet hair.

"I love you too, Shippou-kun. Now, we must catch some fish to bring back to camp. We need to eat soon. I can even hear your tummy rumbling." She added with a laugh.

"Okay!" he said as he jumped off of her chest, bounding over to the river. She pushed herself up forcefully and it shocked her how much power she had exerted, and then landed on her face in the dirt.

"What the…" She whispered to her self confused. She tried it again, this time now exuding so much strength. '_What was that all about…_'she thought to herself as she stood. Never had she ever flipped herself forward while trying to get up. She didn't even know she was able to transmit that much force. She shook her head. She must be going crazy.

Slowly, she walked over next to Shippou, looking down at the fish. Suddenly, fish didn't seem to satisfy her, but she knew that was what they needed to bring back. There was no time to look for anything else. They watched carefully, and then upon seeing two fish swim nearby, they knelt down and watched, waiting for the fish to swim closer. As they did, Shippou and Kagome thrust their hands into the water, bringing up the first two catches of the day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As she and Shippou entered camp, twelve fish hanging from a rope, Miroku and Sango looked up with huge smiles on their faces. The fire was ready, and they were brandishing their daggers, ready to get the fish for her. She giggled. They were as hungry as she was! She cut the rope in thirds, each bit holding four fish. She threw Miroku and Sango four, keeping four for her. They then started to bone and skin the fish fast and efficiently.

Without noticing, Kagome was cutting open the fish, but not using her dagger. She was using her nails. Sango looked up at her friend, seeing what she was doing and looked shocked.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango stuttered.

"Yeah, Sango?" She said without looking up.

"How are you doing that?"

Finally Kagome looked up at her friend, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome, you aren't using your dagger to cut those fish." She murmured. Kagome gasped and looked down, seeing what her friend said to be true. She dropped the fish and looked at her hands. Nothing seemed to be different as she looked. But she couldn't help but know something was up. She had just been skinning a fish with her own nails just a moment ago. She looked at her nails closer, and saw that they were slightly pointed. Her brows furrowed at this and she inspected them further. She took her dagger and ran a nail along the blade, watching as a scratch mark ran down the length, and she looked stunned.

"What's going on?" Kagome muttered, shocked and scared. "What's happening to me? First I exude so much more strength than I even thought I had, now this? If I didn't know better I'd say my fingernails are turning into claws!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Okaa-san, your scent is funny." Shippou said nervously. "It has been for a while, I thought it may be something else, like since you were sad, but now it's changing."

"Your aura is changing as well Kagome. Yes, it is still pure, but it is becoming different." Miroku stated, trying to act as calm as possible.

"Great. Just when I thought I knew who I was or what I was, everything changes. Great." Kagome mumbled as her hands clenched into fists. Shippou's nose twitched, smelling the sweet, yet metallic liquid that his nose grew to identify. He ran over to Kagome grabbing her hand, trying to uncurl the fist.

"Okaa-san! Stop it! You're bleeding!" Shippou said, voice dripping with concern. Kagome registered what he was saying and opened her hands, seeing little cuts from where her nails had dug into her flesh.

She stood up quickly and oddly enough, very gracefully. "I need a moment. I-I need to think about this." She ran into the woods, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. What in the world was happening to her? She pushed herself, and when she opened her eyes she was deep into the forest. She stopped for a moment. Looking around, she realized that she had run faster than she imagined possible for her. Her anger rose, and looking at her newly pointed nails, she slashed at a tree in front of her, leaving four long, deep, gashes in the bark and wood. She kept at it with both hands, and eventually the tree tumbled and fell to the forest floor. Shocked Kagome couldn't help but look down at her hands. Her nails were still perfect. They weren't chipped, torn of broken. It looked as if she never even touched the tree. A sigh escaped her lips and she sat on the fallen tree. Pulling the neck line of her shirt down some, she touched the deep blue moon on her chest.

It had always been there, according to her mother. She had been born with it. It was no tattoo, not even a scar. It was just there. Every time Kagome let her fingers graze upon the mark, she calmed a bit. It never ceased to help her feel at peace and safe.

Suddenly, she screamed, letting out all the sadness and anger she had been feeling recently. Her scream pierced the calmness of the forest that surrounded her. As it came to an end her head fell into her awaiting hands. Tears streamed down her face into the palms of her hands, sobs shaking her slight fame.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow was watching through the trees, concealing his aura as to not disturb her. He had been drawn to her scream, and rushed to make sure she was alright. Finding her there crying, seemingly uninjured, he turned and left, being her silent guardian.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sango's head whipped around as she heard a blood curdling scream coming from the direction Kagome had run off to, but as she tried to go, Miroku grabbed her wrist and shook his head. She looked down at the monk irritated and confused.

"Miroku let me go! She could be in trouble!"

"Sango my dearest, she is not. She is just overcome with so many emotions. It would be best to leave her be."

"But-"

"Trust me, Sango." Miroku cut her off. "I can feel her aura. She is in no danger; she is just trying to rid herself of all the emotions she's kept inside herself for so long. What just happened that we bore witness to was probably her boiling point. You know her, Sango, Kagome is not one to show emotion around others."

"I guess you're right Miroku. Just promise me that you will keep your guard up and make sure she is safe." She sighed, hopeful.

"Of course, Sango." The houshi bowed his head.

"I hope she's okay." Shippou whimpered as he looked to where his mama ran off. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, like he had lost his own mother.

"It's alright Shippou." Sango cooed, and she picked the little fox kit up. "Kagome is strong. And with your nose and Miroku here, we'll know if she needs help. Just be on your toes little one." She smiled down at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So it begins." A deep voice resounded throughout the dark room he was sitting in.

"It only makes sense. She is only days away from turning nineteen." A melodious female voice retorted.

"Hn." He said, dripping with agitation towards the female to his right. He closed his eyes and smirked a little as Kagome ran her finger over the mark he gave her all those years ago. It pleased him that she felt comfort when she touched it. He would watch over her until then, making sure to help with the pain as much as he could from his place in hiding.

On the night of the full transformation he would finally take leave from this lair, to keep her safe while it was happening. He grimaced. If only he could help her now. But he was bound to this place until that night.

"Leave her be. It is time to start the preparations. I will shortly be leaving this place." He growled, breaking the contact with the mirror they used to watch her. It darkened, and slowly its surface began just that, a mirror. He saw his own reflection and smiled. Finally he would see her again. Finally he would be able to explain everything to her.

She would finally know of who she was; and the truth of her past.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: hehe hope you liked this! I just had to get it out. And don't forget, r&r!

vamplover87.9: Thank you for your review! I hope this came out fast enough, and to your liking! Hope to hear more from you!

Kagome Tashiro: Thank you! And here is your next chapter! xP


	3. What Happens Now?

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, I'm glad you like my story so far. I heard some people like the story, but they think I should change it because it's not "correct" with the timing, but just saying screw it, because this is where my story is different. I'll make sense again later on, trust me.

I know what I'm doing. So hush, and I dun want any more messages and comments about how it's wrong. In my story its right! So back to the story. Here's chapter two!

p.s. I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been really busy lately, but I'll be trying my hardest to crank these next chapters out ! happy reading ! :DD

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finally regaining her composure, Kagome stood up from her seat on the fallen log and slowly made her way back to camp. She didn't know how she knew this was the right direction, she just knew it.

Her hair hung down in her eyes; she didn't want Sango to see her red, puffy, eyes, or the tears that may have been left behind. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight, plastered on that fake smile that she always wore around InuYasha as of late, and walked into the clearing.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she saw her break through the trees.

"Hey Sango, sorry about that. It just scared me a bit. You'd feel the same if you were skinning fish with your nails too!" She joked, hiding her fear.

"I guess I would." Sango smiled.

"Are you okay Okaa-san?" Shippou asked, clinging to Kagome's leg. She smiled and reached down to pick up her kit.

"I'm fine Shippou-kun. Sorry for worrying you." She hugged him to her chest. "How long was I gone for? I lost track of time." Kagome inquired after seeing the position of the sun.

"I would say about an hour, Lady Kagome. But we don't blame you. You deserve a break." Miroku replied.

"Thanks Miroku. All I know is that I need a bath. I saw a hot spring on my way back. Would you like to join me Sango?"

"Sure! A bath sounds so nice."

"Alright! But no houshi's allowed! If I see you there Miroku I will hurt you. And with my nails that are pretty much claws now, I am sure able to do it." Kagome threated, holding her hand up for him to see. He swallowed hard.

"Y-yes Lady Kagome." He stuttered. The girls giggled.

"Shippou, stay here and keep an eye on the lecher for us, okay?" Kagome winked.

"Yes! Anything for Okaa-san!" He replied, proud to be given the task. Kagome smiled and gave Shippou a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and ran over to the fire where the houshi was sitting, keeping an eye on him.

Kagome and Sango gathered their things, and started heading in the direction of the hot spring. Kagome wasn't exactly sure how she remembered the exact location of the spring, but she didn't question it. She was happy it was near. She needed to relax, as did Sango. She had left her alone with that lecher.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you found a hot spring. I've been dying to soak in one for the past few weeks." Sango laughed.

"Oh trust me Sango. I know exactly how you feel. This is going to feel amazing."

"Hell yes it will! How much further is it? I'm getting all antsy."

Kagome lifted her head and pointed her nose upward and sniffed, eyes closed. "Not too far away now. Actually, it's right through those trees." She pointed ahead of them toward a wall of trees.

They kept walking, and pushed their way through the thick trees and underbrush. They would have to find an easier way out after their bath. Leaving that way would just NOT do.

"Wow, this is the largest hot spring I have ever seen! Well, the largest natural one. This is incredible!" Sango gasped. Kagome was speechless. It was absolutely massive. By far the biggest one shed ever seen, indoor or out, natural, or man-made, in this era, or hers! This was amazing! She was running over to it and undressing as fast as she possibly could, without tripping over herself. She needed this.

"It's huge! I did not notice its size while passing by it!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder to Sango.

"I noticed! And calm down, the hot spring will be here whether you take your clothes off all in one second or take twenty minutes to do it. It's not going to vanish Kags!"

"I know, I know I'm not that dumb. I just really need this." Kagome slid into the water, and sighed in contentment.

She relished the feeling of the hot water as the gentle currents moved along her skin. Spreading her limbs out and titling her head back slightly she took delight in the feeling of hot water as it rippled across her skin, never stilled. It was a great feeling, and wondered why more people in this era didn't go in hot springs more often.

She dove under the water, taking pleasure in the feel of the hot water skimming along her skin, washing it of dirt and sweat as she glided to the other end of the hot spring. Lifting her head up, she broke the surface with a release of breath while running her hands up and over her face and hair, squeezing excess water away from her eyes.

"Ahhh." A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she looked upon their new secret place of refuge. She turned and looked around from the direction she had just came from, to her friend stripping her clothes off. A gentle breeze swept through the area, blowing Sangos hair, unveiling the scar in the center of her back.

The corners of Kagomes mouth turned downward. It must be so hard for Sango. Her eyes softened.

Sango stepped into the hot spring while tying her hair up. Kagome swam closer to her friend as Sango went deeper into the water.

When she was close enough, she slowly lifted her hand up and reached out to touch Sango's scar with her fingertips. Sango arched her back at the sudden feeling, turning around to face Kagome.

"I'm so sorry Sango. I just wanted to touch your scar…feel it. No matter how many times I see it on you, I can never get used to it I guess." Kagome said as a blush spread over her cheeks.

"It's alright Kagome. You just scared me is all. I wasn't expecting it." She smiled at Kagome. "Don't worry about it." Sango giggled a bit, feeling odd using one of Kagome's weird phrases. Kagome smiled back hearing Sango say that. It was always funny to hear her friends say all of her futuristic lingo.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome threw her arms around Sango, who was no expecting it in the least.

"K-Kagome-chan...!" Sango stuttered, surprised by the sudden action.

After a moment, Kagome released her grip and let her hands rest upon Sango's shoulders. She pushed herself back a bit to take a better look at Sango's scar again. Her hands fell down to her back and she began to slowly go over the outline of the jagged mark using her right hand's fingertip.

"Mmmm... that feels nice. Kind of like a massage." Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully. Placing her left hand back on Sango's shoulder, she moved her right palm over the scar. She rubbed that hand in small circular motions over it, watching its position shift as she did so. Kagome eventually started using both of her hands to massage Sango, going over her neck, back, and shoulders. Occasionally, she would dip her hands into the steamy water and rub it over her skin, allowing her hands to run smoother over Sango's body. Sango in the meantime continued to let out expressions of bliss and relaxation. After a while, Kagome had an idea.

"Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?" She said blissfully.

"If you had an opportunity to get rid of your scar, would you?" Kagome asked, still running her hands, now covered with soap over her back.

"I've never thought about it. It would be nice to be rid of it though…." She trailed off. Kagome smiled.

"what would you do if I said I could heal it?"

Sango whipped around and stared into Kagomes eyes. "If you are lying I will hurt you."

"I wouldn't lie to you Sango. Never. I really think I can."

"Can you try?" Sango begged. "I hate this scar, and it reminds me of the horrible day I lost my family. Please, please try."

"Turn around." Kagome ordered. Her friend complied, head down, eyes closed. Hoping that Kagome could do what she thought.

Kagomes hands started massaging Sangos back, then they started to glow a light pink. She pushed her miko energy into her hands, and into Sangos skin. She once again made the circling motion around her scar, beginning on the edges, and working her way inward. Kagome felt a pain growing, but refused to stop. She needed to do this for Sango. It was the least she could do for her friend.

Sango felt a tingling sensation running over her scar along with Kagomes hands. It was an odd feeling, but a nice one none the less. She was hoping that this would work. She didn't want to have that horrid scar anymore.

Kagome bit her lip as the pain intensified in her arms, spreading down her torso and up her neck. She moved her hands aside to see the scar was almost completely healed. The steam swirled around them, masking them from onlookers. She bit down harder, and tasted a bead of blood enter her mouth. She hissed in pain, but kept healing her friend.

Sango turned her head a little to see Kagomes face after hearing her hiss. She was biting her lip. And hard. Hard enough to draw blood. She wondered what was wrong. Maybe she was just concentrating.

Kagome moved her hands out of the way, and saw that the scar was healed. Completely healed. She smiled, but when she retracted her energy, a jolt of pain shot through her entire body. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips, and her knees buckled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shippou jumped up and started looking around. He had heard a scream. He wished that he had InuYasha here for once.

"What happened?"

Shippou turned around and felt a wave of relief. InuYasha must have heard it too.

"Stop staring and tell me! Where the hell is Kagome?" She screamed in Shippou's face as he grabbed Shippou by his tail.

"She and Sango went to the hot spring! I don't know where it is! Use your nose and let me down!" Shippou yelled with tears springing to his eyes. InuYasha threw the kit over his shoulder as he raced into the woods, trying to get to Kagome as fast as he could.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as Sango heard Kagome scream, she spun around and caught her. She was glowing everywhere. It seemed to be originating from the blue moon on her chest. It looked like a demon mark. But that couldn't be. Kagome was a miko, not a demon.

Another scream erupted from Kagome, and Sango dragged her out of the water. She laid her friend down on the ground, and put her undergarments on her. She had a feeling that someone would come running. Kagome's scream had been anything but quiet.

Sango tried not to freak out, or scream out for help. She was scared for her friend. She knew how to kill demons but this? She had no idea what to do about what was going on.

Kagome started to convulse. She thrashed as the pain coursed through her body. Her vision was fading. Everything was going black. Her heart rate was racing. She was terrified. Slowly, she felt herself succumbing to the darkness, welcoming it. That feeling scared her even more. She thrashed harder, hoping it would save her from whatever was happening.

A blur of silver hair descended from the trees, and Sango was slightly relieved. Then she realized that there was no tetsusaiga. Or a loud, obnoxious scream f Kagomes name. And as she looked at his head, there were no dog ears. She stumbled back. This was not InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru? Could it be? No. It was not him. Why would he come when Kagome screamed? A million questions ran through Sangos head as she looked at the Daiyoukai kneeling before her.

He looked down at Kagome, who was clenching her teeth, eyes wide open, and thrashing. Suddenly, he put his hand over the glowing crescent moon and growled at her. Sango slowly grabbed her katana, just in case. As she moved, she saw his eyes dart over to her, almost daring her to attack him. She lowered her sword, and watched.

His eyes went back to Kagome, and she watched him. As he growled, her thrashing slowed, and her eyes started to relax. She was no longer clenching her teeth. She was calm again within seconds. His touch, and the growl seemed to help her.

Sango stared in awe at what was happening in front of her. Then another blur of silver came out of the woods.

"Kagome!"

And there was the loud and obnoxious outburst. Sango shook her head. He was too late to help her. Again. Seemed it was a trend as of late.

"What the fuck are you doing here you bastard?" InuYasha growled, instantly drawing Tetsusaiga. Sango saw Sesshoumaru roll him eyes. She almost laughed. But thought the better of it and just smiled instead.

"What This Sesshoumaru does is none of your business half-breed." His mokomoko wrapped around Kagome. Covering her up and keeping her warm. It lifted her and he wrapped his arm under her head for some support.

"Like hell it is! You're messing with the wrong girl! She's mine!" InuYasha burst. This time, Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything. Sango whipped around, staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Yours? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? If she was conscious right now she would SIT you to HELL! You have no right to claim her as yours! Every night while she sleeps you run off to your clay pot Kikyo! And she knows! She's not as dumb or useless as you think you baka." Sango screamed, wishing she had her boomerang so she could knock him upside the head a few times.

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head as Sango screamed at him. All he could think of were her last few sentences. Kagome knew? How? He had made sure to leave while she was sleeping.

"Hn. Foolish half-breed. You don't even know what is going on right under your nose. Even the monk noticed a change in your little miko. As did the kit. Are you the only one who has not noticed?"

"A change? What the heck are you talking about? Kagome is still the same."

Sango smacked herself in the forehead. He really was clueless. She even noticed something was wrong, and she couldn't see auras, or smell a change in a scent like they could. And he called himself an Inu.

"Have you not noticed the change in her scent? Her aura? She is no normal miko. Yes, she has miko blood running through her veins, but that is not all."

InuYasha looked confused, and Sango smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for wench?"

"That's for being a moron. How could you not tell something was happening? Oh and this?" Sango smacked him again, but harder. "Is for calling me a wench." She said as she walked away from InuYasha and toward Sesshoumaru, only to see how Kagome was doing. He sensed this and let her approach.

"What is happening to her?" She whispered, full of worry for her unconscious friend. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know what is going on? And if there is any way to help her?"

"No, but I have a suspicion. Come." He turned and started walking. Sango grabbed Kagome's things and ran after him, leaving InuYasha standing by the hot spring confused.

They finally arrived at the clearing just as the sun was setting and saw Miroku patching up Shippou. Apparently InuYasha got to him and hurt him before he came to Kagome's 'rescue'. Sango rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Miroku's entire bod went rigid. He could obviously feel the Daiyoukai's strong aura. He turned to see him enter with Sango trailing behind him. He stood up and as they came closer, saw an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

Sango ran ahead of Sesshoumaru and told the monk of what happened, and that Sesshoumaru was only here to help.

Sesshoumaru was taking his time nearing the camp. He was looking down at the miko in his arm and mokomoko. He was contemplating what was going on, but needed to ask a few questions first. But how she got his family mark, and in such an odd place, stumped him.

Miroku and Sano turned and looked at the feared Daiyoukai holding their friend in his mokomoko. He was being so gentle. And they thought that he hated humans. In one smooth motion he lowered himself to the ground to sit, not once jostling the unconscious miko. He shifted her so she was laying in his lap.

"So Sesshoumaru-sama, do you have any idea what is going on?" Miroku pried, curious and worried.

"I have an idea, but first I have a few questions."

"Anything you need. Ask." Sango said urgently.

"How old is this girl?"

"Eighteen, but tomorrow she will be nineteen."

"So, it is what I expected."

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"I cannot tell for sure, but as you saw, she bears my families mark, yet it is on her chest. That is a very odd place for a mark to arise. A mark has never appeared there in our family. It must have been put there, but it could not have been of late. It would kill her. It must have been when she was an infant."

"But how is that possible? She is not from this time."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked down at the unconscious girl in his lap. How indeed. They all turned as they heard a deep voice resounding behind them.

"That is something I will be able to answer."


	4. Shocking Answers

Hello again my readers and reviewers! It has been a long time since I have posted a chapter and I apologize for that. I lost my inspiration for a while, mostly due to my multiple surgeries. But now that I am all healed, I'm back and will be posting more chapters!

And here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any blah blah blah. C:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

"That is something I will be able to answer."

Slowly he turned around to meet the face of the man he believed was dead, but the scent and voice were his own. There's no way any demon or shape shifter would be able to pick up those traits so correctly.

"Father." He whispered, inclining his head. The great InuTaisho stood proud, smirking seeing the girl in his sons lap.

"Sesshoumaru. It's nice to see you again." He smiled.

"The same to you. But how are you even here father? You had died. I saw your corpse with my own eyes."

"That is a tale for another time, my son. Right now we must tend to the girl in your lap."

Sesshoumaru nodded, wanting to hear this story in private; these humans didn't need to know this.

"Lord InuTaisho," Sango stood and bowed to the great demon, "Do you know what is happening to my friend?"

"I do, but come with me, all of you. Speaking out in the open like this is dangerous for the girl. We will go to the House of the West." Sesshoumaru looked up at his father, knowing it must be relatively serious and private if he was not willing to share it anywhere but in the palace. He stood, still holding Kagome.

"Alright, I will pack Kagomes things. We will be ready as soon as camp is torn down. And as soon as we find InuYasha." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, where is the boy?" InuTaisho looked back towards the woods, knowing that there would be a fight if he went to get his son.

"We left him at the hot springs, staring dumbfounded into the water. Retrieve him so we can go. She is getting uncomfortable with the pain she is enduring." Sesshoumaru told his father without looking away from the girl. InuTaisho smirked, nodded and turned heading into the woods.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, nuzzling Kagome's hair, trying to calm her and ease her pain. Sango stood watching in awe, wondering what happened to the terrible Daiyoukai to make him act this way. She quietly tugged on Miroku's robe, nodding toward the couple. His jaw dropped slightly, more than likely thinking the same thing. Sesshoumaru was getting irritated with the intrusion, but was not going to say anything. They did not know the ways of demons. Even the demon slayer was ignorant to this side of the demon kind. He looked down at the small, raven haired girl wrapped in his mokomoko. He didn't dare smile. He just kept looking at her.

—End Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

InuYasha stood by the hot spring, stunned at the sight of his brother and what he had said. Had he really been that clueless? He did not notice a change in her scent or anything, there was nothing different in Kagome. Or was there? There had to be if Sesshoumaru came…especially to the aid of a human. Even he said that she was no mere human, but what else could she be?

Watching Sesshoumaru wrap his mokomoko around Kagome like that really got to him, yet he had no choice. He had been sneaking off to see Kikyo, but at the same time, he didn't want to let Kagome go. Seeing her being held by his half-brother while wearing nothing….that image would never be erased from his memory. How could he be such a fool?

His ears twitched, someone was approaching. The scent was remotely familiar, but he didn't know where he knew it from. He turned and drew tetsusaiga. He held his ground, and as the footsteps got nearer, his blade pulsated.

A hearty chuckle came from the trees in front of him.

"Whose there?!"

"You are so loud, my son. And I see that tetsusaiga still knows its original wielder."

"My son? What the hell are you babbling about? You're crazy!"

"Am I?" The great InuTaisho stepped out from the woods. "Or do you just not remember your own father?"

"No, you're not him. My old man is dead!"

"No, I just made everyone believe I was dead, for reasons I will explain later on."

"I don't believe you! You just want my sword!"

InuTaisho chuckled. "InuYasha, I could take that sword from you at any point. Like so." He raised his hand and growled, and the sword flew from InuYasha's hand and into InuTaisho's.

"What? How did you do that?! Give me my sword you bastard!" InuYasha screamed as he growled and raised his claws. InuTaisho did nothing but laugh.

"Like I said, I can take it. It is my own fang. It knows its master. Now, calm down. We must go; your friend is in much pain."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and I'm not falling for your stupid tricks!"

"Enough InuYasha! This has gone far enough. Stop acting like a pup and grow up. I am your father. Sesshoumaru has already accepted it. He would have slain me if I wasn't. Now, the girl needs help, your brother is caring for her now, but she will not last long. Kagome needs to go to the palace. Immediately. You can either come or not. It is up to you."

InuYasha's ears flattened to his head as his father roared at him. This was most definitely him. No one else could have disciplined him like that. And he knew of Kagome? And she was in pain?

"Alright, I'll go with you. Take me to her."

"Finally. Now come." InuTaisho turned on his heel and went straight through the trees he had come from, with his youngest steps behind him. He sure was stubborn.

They walked together in silence, InuYasha staring at his feet the entire time, feeling naked without tetsusaiga on his hip, but instead in the hand of his father, who he had believed to be dead all these years. He was still doubtful that it was actually him, but the scent and voice matched every small memory he had of his father, so perfectly, that he couldn't dispute it. All he could do was wonder why. Why he had made everyone to believe he was dead, and why he decided to come back now. And also, how he knew what was going on with Kagome. But these were things he dare not say to his father now. There were more important things to be done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sound of twigs snapping broke Sesshoumarus gaze from the young human in his arms, turning to see none other than his father, and his idiot brother staring at his feet, ears back, like the little pup he was, following him to the nearly gone campsite.

"So, This Sesshoumaru sees that you actually found him." Sesshoumaru commented, directing his attention back to Kagome.

His father chuckled, realizing things haven't changed between his sons since the last time he saw them together all those years ago. "I did, surprisingly he did not attack as I figured he might, and to my disappointment he did not put up that much of a fight."

"Well you must have proved it to him well enough to shut him up for once." Sango snickered.

InuYasha glared at her, ears twitching with discomfort of the situation. "You don't have to hold onto her so tightly ya know Sesshoumaru. Or stare at her like that." It was starting to bother him horribly.

"This Sesshoumaru just wishes to keep her comfortable and in the best position to keep the pain away. And the staring is necessary to keep her calm and relaxed, if you may know. Otherwise she would still be screaming in agony as she had been when I had come to her. You can even ask the demon slayer about that." He said sternly, never looking away from Kagome.

"He's right InuYasha. As soon as he came to her and wrapped her in the mokomoko, she went still and seemed to be in less pain. He is helping her a lot."

"Well still," InuYasha irritably countered, "I don't like this one bit."

"Well that's your fault now isn't it stupid?!" Sango screamed. "You could have been faithful to her, but instead you chose a nasty half dead woman over her!"

"Enough, children!" InuTaisho roared, instantly quieting the two bickering friends, although secretly wondering if what the demon slayer was true. "We do not have time for this. We must get to the Palace as soon as we can. Sesshoumaru, you are in charge of caring for Kagome on the travel there as you are. Sango, you and Miroku go on Kirara and follow us as swiftly as you can. InuYasha, you will take Shippou and run as quick behind us as you can. Oh, and here, son," he tossed the tetsusaiga back to InuYasha, "You may need this for the journey ahead."

InuYasha caught the sword, feeling much better with it back in his grasp, and nodded in thanks to his father as he tied it back onto his hip.

"How will we know where to go?" Miroku inquired.

"That is easy. Just follow the massive white Inu." With that, InuTaisho took on his real form, the massive white dog that he was. It was highly intimidating, but it would be a very easy target to follow.

With that, Sesshoumaru ascended on his youkai cloud, Kagome still in his arms. Kirara morphed into the large feline she was, and was then mounted by Sango and Miroku with all of their bags in hand.

"Well come on you little squirt. Get on my back." InuYasha told Shippou in frustration. Shippou sighed and jumped on his back, and with that they made their journey to the House of the Moon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

Watching his father run in his dog form was a magnificent sight, but he also felt a twinge of envy, for he could never run like that again. How could he? He was reduced to being a three legged dog. Tightening his grip on the girl his pushed faster, knowing the sooner they got to the palace the better. She moaned, and his eyes darted down to her face. It seemed nothing had changed, yet that was the first time she made any sound other than whimpering or screaming. This was distinctly different.

He nuzzled her chest once more, growling lowly, and he swore he saw his father look back as he heard it. No, it must have been a mistake. Why would he bother to do that when he had more important things to think about and do?

Looking up once more, he saw the Palace come into view. It was a large and grand palace, and it was easily visible, but it was further than it looked. But, it would take no time to get there with how fast this caravan was moving.

—End Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

InuTaisho ran fast and hard, covering the most distance he could in the shortest amount of time. They needed to get Kagome to the Palace before midnight, and the sky was starting to darken.

The Palace walls came into view, and this made him pick up the pace, he heard the roar of Kirara and the grunt of InuYasha as he ran faster, trying to keep up. He smirked and kept running, only to hear a low growl come from his eldest. Looking back, he saw his sons face nuzzled into Kagome's chest. Quickly, he looked forward, as to let them have privacy, and to not alert his ever so watchful son as to his intrusion.

They were fast approaching the walls, so he started slowing down. If he had not, he would surely burst through the wall, which would upset Sesshoumaru more than a little bit. Although he slowed, Sesshoumaru kept his pace, flying fast toward his balcony from the looks of it.

His son was worried.

A feral smirk graced his canine lips, and he slowed, barking out to his son to warn the guards of their presence before venturing forth. He saw the nod of agreement as Sesshoumaru passed by. The group slowed down to a jog as they approached the gates, waiting for the western lord to tell his guard to let them all pass. InuTaisho stopped, letting the group catch their breath and he transformed back into his human form again. It would be easier to get through the gates and palace in this form.

Sesshoumaru flew straight to the gate and descended, landing right in front of his guardsmen, startling them.

"Welcome back, my Lord." They said in unison, as they stood straighter and at attention.

"Hn. There with be a group of travelers, led by none other than This One's father. You will let them pass, and led directly into the palace to the guest chambers. Understood?" He instructed.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." They were obviously confused, but did not want to question their lord. Once again he ascended into the sky, over the wall, and straight to his chamber balcony. He knew not why he cared so much for the ningen onna he carried in his arms, but he could not deny that he did. He would never say it out loud though. Another thing he could not deny was that she held his family mark on her chest, which was a curiosity to him. But he would find out soon enough from his father.

Slowing down, Sesshoumaru reached his balcony, and leaped from his youkai cloud and landed gracefully onto the stone railing. He jumped down, and walked into his chambers, sliding the shoji open to the room adjacent to his, and laid the miko down onto the futon.

She whimpered as he released her; it was the first time that she was moved since the change started happening to her. Was it out of pain that she whimpered? Or maybe it was the loss of comfort and warmth?

Whichever it was, the Western Lord did not like to hear the whimper, and he sat himself down on the futon, and laid her down in his lap, holding her close, wrapping his mokomoko around her. This silenced her, and he was glad for it. Sesshoumaru sat there waiting for the group to come up to this room, and to finally find out from his father what was happening to the miko. But he could not help but wonder what was going through her mind.

—Kagome P.O.V.—

She was burning. Her whole body was on fire. A bright blue fire. It hurt, yet she didn't seem to notice the pain. The crescent moon on her chest was pulsating, sending painful shockwaves through her body.

Maybe that was why the fire didn't seem to burn her. It was nothing compared to those pulsations. She looked down, seeing the moon glowing a brilliant blue, matching the color of the flames surrounding her. Lifting her head up a bit more, she noticed she was naked. Bringing up her arms into view, there seemed to be nothing different, but upon closer inspection, there was increased muscle definition, and also, there were bright blue markings beginning to wrap themselves around her wrists, spreading in both directions. It looked like a beautiful blue snake wrapping itself around her forearms.

Putting her head down, Kagomes hair billowed around her, and she was able to notice that while still the raven black it always was, it now had small streaks of blue through it, barely noticeable to her eyes at first, but becoming more noticeable over time.

Was she dreaming?

—End Kagome P.O.V.—

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in his arms, and pondered the situation. As he continued to look at her, he thought he felt her lift her head ever so slightly, as well as her arms, and he shifted his gaze to her arms that were still suspended just above his mokomoko, and was stunned. Light blue markings were starting to appear on her wrists. Slowly, they darkened, matching the deep blue of the crescent moon on her chest, and as he looked to it, much to Sesshoumarus surprise, it was glowing and the light emanating from it was pulsing.

He then heard footsteps, and felt Kagomes head lower back onto his chest, and her arms fall to his mokomoko. The shoji door slid open, and his father stepped into the room, followed closely by the taijiya who was holding the fox kit, then the houshi, with his half-brother in tail.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, acknowledging his father's presence, and then looked back to the miko in his lap. "What is happening to her?" was all he asked.

InuTaisho came and sat on the futon next to his son and the girl he so fondly remembered as an infant. She had grown up so much in the past nineteen years, and knew that it was now time to explain to his son and all of the girl's friends what exactly happened.

"She is a full blooded youkai." Was all that the great demon lord said.

"How is this possible? I know her mother!" exclaimed InuYasha, "there's no way-"

"You dare defy your father, InuYasha?" InuTaisho threatened darkly, cutting him off and making the ears on his sons head flatten. "Yes, the girl is a youkai, born to human parents. But she was not born in the time you think. I was there when she was born nineteen years ago. I heard her screams as she came out of her mother's womb. What had to be done to save her life was done. If it wasn't for the miko and me, this girl would not have survived a week." He looked down at the girl, wrapped in his eldest son's mokomoko.

"What do you mean by that father?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"When she was born, she was a full blooded youkai, like I had said. But, she was also a miko. An infant, born with that much power would not have lived. How it happened, I still do not know. But the night she was born the miko and I sealed her youkai into that mark on her chest, so she would survive. It was to be released on the day of her nineteenth birthday. Which is today." At that Kagomes eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing, her raven hair fanned out around her face like a dark curtain. Her arms were spread, grasping and clawing at Sesshoumarus mokomoko.

Her mouth opened and the scream that came out from in between her lips was the most horrid and heart wrenching sound that any of them had ever heard. Sesshoumaru held her tight, growling to try and comfort her, and InuTaisho held onto her hand, growling with Sesshoumaru, trying to ease her pain the best they could.

The markings on Kagomes wrists spread and darkened, and her hair was not only the raven black they all knew, but now streaked with azure highlights. She tossed her head to the side, blue-black hair covering her face, her breath coming out in strangled, pained gasps.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled lowly, she shivered in response.

"Miko," he repeated, awarded with naught but another shiver.

"Kagome," he finally growled, saying her name for the first time, and slowly, she turned her head to look at him, and his golden eyes met her sapphire orbs, tinged with red, two fuchsia blazes on each of her cheeks, remarkably similar to his. Strands of hair still lingered on her face, and he desperately wished that he had his other arm to wipe them away from her face. Kagome started panting, her breath heavy, and her eyes started closing.

"The first part of the change is done. She needs rest now. Come, all of you, "InuTaisho looked around to all that were present; the taijiya holding the fox kit tight, tears in both of their eyes, the monk with a hand on the woman's shoulder, his youngest son in the corner with his head down, and his eldest, holding the girl so tenderly. "I will explain the rest while she rests."

"This Sesshoumaru will not leave the miko, father."

InuTaisho shook his head; he figured that would be said.

"I don't wanna leave my mama either," said the crying fox kit.

"Nor do I," stated the taijiya.

InuTaisho sighed and shook his head. It was not surprising that her friends wanted to stay near her, but he felt like it was a better idea for them to leave her so she could get proper rest. But it was not to be, for they wanted to watch over their little miko.

"If that is what you wish, I will explain." InuTaisho stood up and walked over to the balcony, and looked up at the full moon and took a deep breath. "It was a night just like this, quiet and peaceful. I was in your mothers cave, Sesshoumaru. That is where I waited. I knew that she would be born a youkai, even though she was born by two ningens. I approached the miko as she was making her way to the cottage to birth Kagome. I told her what would come to be, and she did not believe me, but all I said was that when it came to pass, to meet me in InuKimi's Cave. I stood and waited there for her, listening. That is when I heard it. I heard the cries of an infant, and the flare of a pure youkai. I waited; spreading my aura around the cave to make a safe barrier away from the demons I knew would try and get to the miko and infant, and waited. The miko brought her, just like I had asked her to," He paused to look over at Kagome, who lay peacefully in Sesshoumaru's arms. He smiled.

"Then, we sealed her youkai into her, and I gave her a mark of protection, which would keep her safe with my youkai until the day I die. From InuKimi's cave, we went to the Bone Eaters Well, and sent her through. As she descended, I named her. I knew that whoever received her on the other side would hear, so forever she would be known as Kagome."

Everyone fell silent. What could they say? They all mulled this over in their minds, which were racing.

All but Sesshoumaru. He somehow knew that she was from this time. Her soul seemed to belong here. Now that he looked at her, in her new youkai form, he knew that to be true.

"So, how are you even alive?" Every pair of eyes flicked over to the back of the room, where InuYasha was standing, looking at his feet. "Well?"

"That is even more long and complicated than the story of your friend. And there will be time for that question to be answered later. She is waking."

As they all came closer, they realized he was right. Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times. Her magnificent blue eyes were the color of the purest blue sapphires on the earth.

But there was something different about those eyes. Her pupils were not like they were; they were slender and oblong instead of the round black pearl they looked like before. They looked like the eyes of a predator, masked behind the face of an angel.

Her body had filled out more; her breasts were fuller, her waist more slender, and her hips rounder. Her blue-black hair was perfectly straight and beautiful. The crescent on her chest radiated blue, and was outlined in the same fuchsia of the markings on her cheeks.

She was the most beautiful being Sesshoumaru had ever laid eyes on.

And she was looking directly up at him. Her eyes never strayed from his face. One lean hand reached up to his face and traced his magenta markings, taking in every detail, as if memorizing his face. Sitting up she cocked her head to the side and tore the sleeve of his haori off with her claws, revealing the stump InuYasha had left when he severed his arm.

Gently she laid her hand upon it, tracing the scars. Then she spoke in a soft voice, only to him.

"If you had an opportunity to get rid of your scar, would you?" Is all she said as she peered at him from under her bangs. He stared back, gold meeting azure, and nodded ever so slightly, so slight that nobody but she noticed, even when all eyes were on them.

Her lips curved up at the corners, in a lovely smirk, and she placed her whole palm over the remnants of a once powerful arm. A bright, pink glow engulfed his arm, infused with her blue youkai, and slowly, he saw his arm reattaching. It was as if she had gotten a hold of his own arm and sewed it back onto him, like he had done so many times with the arms of lesser demons. The glow dimmed, and they all looked at her astonished. She was even more powerful than before. More powerful than Kikyo ever was.

Sesshoumaru held his arm up, looking at it, moving it. He never would have guessed in one million years that he would ever have his arm back, and here it was. He looked down at the girl in his lap and bowed his head.

"This Sesshoumaru will forever be in your debt, Kagome."

She returned his words with a smile, and her eyes closed, falling back into his arms. Sesshoumaru caught her and wrapped her in both of his arms.

"What happened to her?" he said urgently, voice giving away his worry ever so slightly; only InuTaisho and InuYasha were able to pick up on this fact, because they knew him better.

"No need to worry, my son. She has just over exerted herself is all. She will wake again soon. Now that everyone knows she is alright, why don't we head to our chambers and relax. I am sure Sesshoumaru will let us know when she awakens again."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, never taking his eyes off of the miko who had restored his arm. All of the people in the room agreed it would be the best for the time being; it was already late, and at least they knew she was alright.

They started filing out of the room, InuYasha leading the way, remembering slightly the layout of the palace from his childhood, leading them to the guest chambers, followed by Miroku. The taijiya approached Sesshoumaru before exiting, only leaning down to stroke her friends' hair, and for Shippou to kiss her cheek. They stood and followed their friends. InuTaisho was about to leave before he was interrupted by his sons voice.

"Father."

"Yes, my son?" He stopped and looked at his son, whose golden eyes were glaring into him. Sesshoumaru waited until the others were out of range before he spoke next.

"This One would ask a favor of you."

"You may."

"I left your chambers as they were, along with mothers. Would you grab a yukata or kimono from one of her trunks and help This One dress the miko? I would imagine she would not be pleased waking up in her state." His father chuckled and made his way down to InuKimi's chambers to get a fitting yukata.

He stepped into the chamber and looked around. Everything was exactly the same as the last time he stepped into this room many years ago. A wave of nostalgia rolled over him and he went over to the trunk in the furthest corner of the room, knowing that was where his former mate kept all of her favorite clothing items. Opening the chest, he caught a whiff of her scent and relished in the moment. It had been so long since he had been here, or even was able to catch the scent of her. Calming himself, he started going through the trunk, pulling out silken garments of blue, silver, and black. They were all perfect.

Until he reached the very bottom and pulled out the dress he had first seen her in. A silver yukata with a plunging neckline, low enough to show off the crescent moon in between Kagome's breasts, blue and black running along the arms. Paired with a blue obi with silver detailing traditional of the Inu, it was absolutely perfect.

Carefully placing the rest of the kimonos in the trunk, he stood up and left the chambers of his former. On the way back to the chambers adjacent to Sesshoumaru's bedchambers, he found a female maid wandering the halls and had her come with him to dress the girl.

He entered, sliding the shoji to let the girl pass before him. He laid down the kimono on the futon next to the two.

"I found a suitable piece for Kagome to wear," InuTaisho stated, motioning toward the garment.

"Hn," His son replied predictably. The girl came forth and prepared the garment. InuTaisho lifted her from his son's arms and began to dress her.

Once she was in the garment, Sesshoumaru could not keep his eyes off of her. It was perfect. He wrapped his mokomoko around her as she lay on the futon, sitting next to her.

"Thank you, you may retire to your chambers." InuTaisho nodded and turned to leave, girl heading out in front of him, and as he turned to shut the shoji behind him, he swore he saw Sesshoumaru brush the hair from Kagome's face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: So there you have it!

It's been a while, but hopefully that was pretty well done, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I will be putting more chapters out soon, I promise!

Well that's all for now, than you so much for reading, and don't forget to review!


	5. Fun With A Daiyoukai

Hey guys! Well like I promised, I will be writing more and putting out chapters on a regular basis again. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed it, and favorite it. It made me so happy to see that, and it gave me the extra push I needed to continue writing.

But here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. Sadly. Why must I remind myself of that little fact every time I write?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

—Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

Staying with the miko seemed like the best idea to him, but he didn't know why. Why did he suddenly care for the miko? Perhaps it was curiosity, and how she became a youkai all of a sudden. He only ever knew her as a human, and now all he knew was changing

But it seemed to be more instinctual than that. He heard his beast stirring, not knowing why. He rarely made an appearance, only once every hundred years did he bother coming around. Why now?

Sesshoumaru needed to think, but he found that he did not want to leave the girl, and trying to force himself to do such, resulted in his beast snarling at him, making him stay. What the hell was going on?

The cold Daiyoukai did find himself looking at the girl often, and thinking about how she looked. He had to admit, she was a beauty. He had seen many a demoness in his life, but he had never seen one so beautiful.

The dress his father had chosen for Kagome to wear was perfect. The silver stood out against her raven hair, and the blue and black designs traditional to his house matched her hair perfectly, while contrasting her pale skin. The blue obi was the accent to the garment, and with its silver accents, it tied it all together. He could not wait for her to awaken so he could hear more about her if she knew anything at all. Not to mention that he wanted to show her around his palace and lands.

This confused him, due to the fact that he never cared to show anything to anyone; he never wanted to bother with it. Things were changing in him so fast, and he could not decipher it. Had this happened to everyone the miko surrounded herself with?

InuYasha seemed to be less confrontational, and a bit more rational. Even that was a feat for the hanyou, who he had known to always jump in headfirst without a second thought.

The Taijiya was being respectful to the demons that surrounded her, which went against her natural instinct to slaughter them all, being a demon slayer and all.

The little fox kit treated the girl as his mother, since his parents had been slaughtered by Naraku. Most humans had an automatic distaste for demons, yet she was surrounding herself with them. Maybe she subconsciously veered toward demons because she knew she was one deep down. Who knows, her conscious could very well have been her beast for all this time.

But the biggest question reeled in his mind. What kind of demon was she anyway?

—End Sesshoumaru P.O.V.—

InuTaisho awoke from his short slumber right before sunrise. He did not need much sleep, but it was too tempting to not take a short rest in his old bed. It had been three centuries since he had stepped foot into his palace, and he was relishing in every aspect of it.

He stood and dressed himself in a set of clothes he found in his old closet, and was about to tie on his armor out of habit. It was not necessary to wear it to breakfast, he realized as he shouldered it, and removed it from his person. It had been a long time since he was able to sit down to a breakfast in this palace, and last he did he was the Lord, but it was not so anymore. He would do well to remember not to try to take his sons place at the table. That would end horribly.

Walking down the palace halls he heard gasps from the maids and servants and growls from the guards, they were all shocked and curious, the guards wondering out loud if he was who he looked like, while the servants kept it to themselves. He was slightly irritated with the intrusion, yet what was he to expect? For the past three hundred years, everyone had thought he was dead.

He made a quick pit stop in front of the room adjoined to Sesshoumaru's chambers, knocking slightly on the shoji.

"Enter." His sons' voice resonated through the room and he smirked. Of course he would still be there. Slowly he slid the door open, and stood surprised at what he saw.

Kagome was sitting upright on the bed next to Sesshoumaru, both of them looking at him. He regained his composure and took a step forward into the room and slid the door shut behind him.

A warm, lovely smile spread across her face, baring her small fangs to him, "Good morning Lord InuTaisho. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The demon grinned in return.

"It has been. You were only an infant when I saw you last. How do you remember me?"

She touched the moon in the center of her chest. "I feel it here. I saw what you did for me through this. And also," she stood, making her way over to her bags, rummaging through them and grasping a silver chain, "Through this." A pendant was resting in the palm of her hand, one that matched the ring on his finger. It was the necklace that he had put in the blanket with her nineteen years ago. His face softened.

"You still have it."

"Of course I do! My mother gave it to me, and I always wondered what it meant. She always told me that I would find out one day, and now I understand. I saw the insignia on your ring, and realized it had matched it." She held the necklace close, and took a timid step forward, holding out the pendant to him. Sesshoumaru watched, enticed by the girls fluid and humble movements. It was like she was raised in a demon household. Maybe it was instinctual, or just what she thought was right. He had been talking to her for some time now since she had woken up. She was asking questions for hours, and he had answered her to the best of his ability. Soon it would be his turn to question her. Although being near her for so long, he could still not figure out what kind of demon she was. She smelled of an Inu, but he presumed it was from the mark on her chest from his father. Her eyes showed of a feline nature, but it did not seem to match her. What a curiosity she was.

InuTaisho smiled and took the necklace from the girl, holding it out. She spun on her heel, back to the lord, and pulled her hair up and to the side. Gently he laid the pendant down on her skin, and clasped it, letting it hang down her chest freely. He pulled her hair out from under the chain, and laid it down on her back. It had somehow looked much longer than it did when he first saw her.

She turned to look at him, and when her blue eyes met his amber ones, her breath caught, and she felt a strong pulse in her mark, resonating with the pulse the pendant was giving off.

Sesshoumaru was up and next to Kagome in the blink of an eye.

"What is happening to her." He demanded of his father.

"This pendant will bring out her full youkai. If I were you, I'd bring her outside right now unless you want your quarters to be destroyed. With that Sesshoumaru picked her up in his arms and jumped out of the room from the balcony, landing in the gardens below. The sun was rising, and as soon as he reached the ground below, a guttural sound ripped its way out of Kagomes throat. He looked down at the mikoyoukai in his arms and put her down on the grass.

A mikoyoukai was she? What a strange combination, yet a powerful one.

InuTaisho joined him in the gardens quickly, watching with his son as to what was going to happen. They were all curious as to what type of demon she would become, and they were about to find out.

A howl ripped from her throat as her face elongated, turning from her petite, human nose into a long muzzle. Her pointed ears grew in size, taking on the form of dog ears, but longer and more feral looking. The long raven locks spread across her body, giving her a long, black coat. Kagome looked almost Inu, but had a more wild look to her than a regular Inu would. She was also black. That was something that had never occurred in their long line. Every Inu in their family had been white; there had never been a black Inu.

She looked at them and snarled, her beast obviously taking over. Before anything escalated, which things tended to do with new youkai, both Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho transformed into their full youkai forms, and stood in front of her, both shoulder to shoulder. They were massive and magnificent. The smaller, scruffier black Inu looked up at them and growled.

"_What am I?" _she asked in a more guttural version of the Inu tongue.

"_It seems to me that you are indeed Inu as we are, but the slang in your speak is ookami as well." _InuTaisho responded in a more fluent and regal version of the Inu language.

"_This Sesshoumaru agrees, yet is unsure of how it came to be," _he rebutted.

"_That is great and all, but can anyone tell me how I get back to being a human? Or demon vessel, or whatever I am that is not a massive black dog, wolf thing?" _Kagome growled in frustration. This was all happening much too fast for her to take in.

"_At the moment, you cannot transform back. You must carry out the first transformation to its fullest, and then you will return to yourself. It happens as such for us all." _InuTaisho informed her gently, trying not to make the new Ookami-Inu demoness angry. Who knows what would happen if that happened?

"_This Sesshoumaru will run with you to teach you more about your new form. It will differ a bit from me because you are a different demon type, but it is more or less the same._" Kagome nodded in return to Sesshoumaru's offer, being very grateful for the opportunity to learn. She turned in the garden and tried to run a bit to get used to her four legs, and fell clumsily, letting out a loud howl.

InuYasha's ears perked up in his sleep and he jumped out of bed, meeting Sango and Miroku in the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Sango said worriedly, boomerang perched on her shoulder.

"It sounded like a wolf, but also like an Inu as well. We should go check it all out." InuYasha lead the way out into the gardens and stared up at the giant blue-black wolf sprawled out in the flowerbed.

"_I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I will fix it I promise. I just-"Kagome_ barked in the rough Inu Language, only to be interrupted by Sesshoumaru's loud barking.

"_No need to worry miko. This Sesshoumaru will have a gardener work on it. Now get up. It should be natural. Just be careful. It would be unpleasant for you to fall on one of the trees nearby. This One has done it as a pup, and was in much pain."_

InuYasha was dumbfounded. As an Inu, he could understand every word that was said.

"What is that? I have never seen a demon of those looks before." Miroku said astonished.

"It's Kagome." InuYasha said; head down, hands balled up into fists.

"What?!" Sango gasped, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. She is a full blooded youkai after all. This was to be expected. But what shocks me is that she is Inu. Well, partially Inu. As you see, she is black as her hair is. But, there has been no record of a black Inu in our entire line. And with her broken speech, I can tell that she is part ookami as well."

"How did this even happen?" inquired Miroku.

"Who the hell knows? If you were to ask anyone, it would be my old man up there." He jerked a thumb in the air toward his large dog of a father, wearing a canine grin watching the black Ookami-Inu and white Inu. How interesting indeed.

She tried to stand and fell again, letting out an exasperated growl. Sesshoumaru chuckled and walked over to her; on all fours. InuYasha's jaw fell open. He had forgotten that Kagome had given Sesshoumaru his arm back. That was disconcerting for sure.

A large white snout went under Kagome's black belly and lifted her up with ease, giving her a chance to get situated and stand again. She barked happily in thanks and he nodded his head. The pair was facing away from the group, and it gave them a chance to look at them; to really look at them.

Sesshoumaru was a massive white dog, who radiated strength, lean and muscular. Kagomes head only came up to his shoulders, so she was looking up at him, black tail wagging in excitement. She was smaller, but still a large sight.

InuYasha put his head down and walked away from the two, angry and uncomfortable. The two smelled this and turned to watch him walk away. Sesshoumaru had a look of utter boredom on his face, while Kagome wore a wolfish frown and whimpered.

The hanyou turned and looked at her, smirked and waved his hand. "Keh, don't worry about me. Just focus on not hurting yourself. You're clumsy. Maybe this will give you some more grace." And with that, he stalked back into the palace.

Kagomes ears fell a bit, and felt horrible. She had always been the clumsy human to him. Now she was more demon than he was. She knew that this would wound him.

Then a sudden realization had hit her.

How could she possibly be Kikyo's reincarnation if she was also from this time? She voiced this question aloud to the two Inus.

InuTaisho sighed, knowing this would eventually come up, yet didn't know it would be so soon. She was very intuitive for her young age, and it was shocking she was thinking so clearly while in her youkai form.

"_It is simple to answer really. But I will wait to explain until you are done with your lesson from Sesshoumaru, and when my youngest is done skulking. I should go talk to him." _ He looked back toward the palace, listening for his son and shook his head. "_I will take my leave. Sesshoumaru, I leave her in your hands." _

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement, and with that, InuTaisho regained his human form, bowed to the two demons in front of him, and stalked into the castle, looking for his youngest son.

"_Are you ready to learn, miko?" _

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _She shook her head. "_Let's go."_

Quickly she stole a glance at her two friends standing behind her, and gave them a wolfish grin and wink, then returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"_So, what now?" _She happily inquired of her tutor.

"_You will walk."_

"_That's it?"_

"_It is the first step miko. If you cannot walk, what good is anything else that you do?"_

She thought about this for a moment, and agreed with him. If she couldn't even walk or run right, there would be no use to doing anything else. Taking a deep breath, she let her instincts take over. Her new legs were unsure, but relatively steady. She stumbled, but did not fall.

"_That's it miko. You are doing well." _Kagome beamed at his approval. She was so used to being put down that now when she was praised, it felt amazing. Maybe the cold as ice Daiyoukai was actually the nicer of the brothers.

"_You really think so?"_ She growled as she walked next to the large white Inu.

"_If This One did not think it was so, This One would not have said it." _He responded in the Inu language, stoic as ever. Yet when he saw her ears droop a bit, he added, "_But I do believe you are doing exceptional for a new youkai. Even This Sesshoumaru was not as stable as you are now."_

Kagome yipped happily, and it added a little bounce to her step. "_So you mean to tell me that the Perfect Sesshoumaru-sama was not so perfect at one point?" _She giggled furiously with a feral edge to it.

He leaned down so his muzzle was right against her wolfish ear, and his hot breath made her shudder. A smirk spread across his face, not that anyone could see it. How interesting.

"_Yes, little miko, that is what I am saying. But, if you ever repeat it, This Sesshoumaru will bite that little black tail of yours off._" He quietly threatened, with a playful lilt to his voice.

She was taken aback, and jumped away from him, growling playfully.

"_Hn. That was a pretty graceful side step you did. This One is impressed_," Once again Sesshoumaru complimented her once again; earning him a wolfy grin that awakened a strange feeling in his gut. He bounded toward her, forcing Kagome to do it again, which caused her to stumble, roll, yet pick herself right up again. "_Good. Try again_."

They practiced this more and more, and she improved immensely even after a few attempts. Enough to the point that she was able to jump out of the way, roll, and pounce on his back from behind, pinning him to the ground. The Ookami-Inu placed her large paw onto his muzzle lightly, grinning with her razor sharp teeth.

"_I got you!" _She exclaimed happily. A chuckle resonated through his chest, and in the time it took her to blink, there the massive white Inu that was Sesshoumaru was standing over her. She swallowed hard, and a white paw was on her nose, holding it to the forest floor.

"_Now, little miko, I got you_." A very small smile spread across his canine lips, causing Kagomes heart to flutter a bit, and this did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru, who was intrigued. The sound filled his ears, and his beast thrashed at the sound. He howled loudly; loud enough to be heard at the castle, which made InuTaisho grin and InuYasha's ears perk up and drop, recognizing the sound.

Kagome couldn't believe that she was actually having fun with the demon lord that she always thought had a large stick shoved up his ass. She was having more fun with him that she ever had with InuYasha, who she seemed to have forgotten existed until this very moment. And as fast as he entered her mind, he left as soon as she looked up at the howling Inu on top of her.

For the first time, she was glad that she was a massive Ookami-Inu instead of her human self, or she would be blushing furiously. What she didn't know, was that Sesshoumaru already knew how she felt. Her racing heartbeat gave it away.

Sesshoumaru's howl came to an end and his beast was nearly purring in contentment. What was happening to him? He dared to say he was having fun with the little mikoyoukai. Which was very odd. He never had fun. Never allowed himself to have fun. She was warming up his cold, youkai heart, and he didn't know how she did it.

Maybe she was not the only one changing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few hours after Kagome and Sesshoumaru had left the palace garden, they returned in their human forms, with Kagome laughing and smiling, and Sesshoumaru looking stoic, but to those who knew him well enough, they could see the ghost of a smile on his face. He tried to fight it down; oh how he tried, but to no avail. The demon lord wanted nothing more to beat down these emotions coming to the surface, yet his beast would not allow it. The thrashing and roaring was irritating, but he realized that it went away if he just let it be. So he did.

Thankfully he was talented enough, and naturally had the look of boredom and uncaring, so only those closest to him would notice.

Suddenly Kagome stopped and tugged on Sesshoumaru's haori, making him stop in his tracks and look at her, waiting for her to speak.

The young demoness looked at her feet, kicked the pebble beneath them and looked back up at him with those icy blue eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for everything today. I learned a lot. And I had a lot of fun." Her eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled at him, her little fangs bared for all to see. This smile, though, was all for him.

And he enjoyed that thought more than he thought he should. Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru tried to regain his composure, and succeeded with little fight from his beast. When he looked up at her, he showed a sliver of how he really felt with his eyes. His golden eyes smoldered as they met her sapphire orbs, and her breath caught in her throat.

"You are very welcome. It was This Ones pleasure to teach you. It seemed to come natural to you. We will go out again for runs, if you wish. This Sesshoumaru will teach you all that you wish to learn."

"Really? That would mean the world to me." Kagomes smile widened, and her eyes sparkled. She could really get used to this.

As they reentered the gardens, Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango sitting under a beautiful flowered tree, of the likes she had never seen before. It almost looked like a cherry blossom tree, but instead of pink flowers, there were blue ones. The breeze carried hundreds of tiny blue petals to the ground around them, and she was really able to appreciate its beauty with her new youkai eyes. Everything was enhanced and clearer. It was like she had put on glasses for the first time after going through years of having blurred vision.

Turning her head to look at the far end of the garden, she saw InuYasha and InuTaisho walking together, and talking. Though she could not hear them speak, she saw the movement of their mouths. She thought it best not to intrude.

At that moment, Shippou scampered over to Kagome, leaping into her arms.

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he latched onto her. Her laugh resonated through the garden, making everyone look. It sounded like bells chiming in a chorus. It was a beautiful sound.

"Hello Shippou-kun." She nuzzled his head as a true Inu would do to their pup. It nearly stunned the Daiyoukai next to her. Next thing he knew he had his own little monster attached to his legs. Looking down he saw Rin looking up to him with that gap-toothed grin. He reached down and patted her head.

The four walked through the garden, Sesshoumaru walking with little Rin holding onto his pants, Kagome next to him with the fox kit in her arms.

Sango nudged Miroku with her elbow and nodded her head towards the group; Kagome smiling the whole way.

"They almost look like a little family." Miroku chuckled, and Sango covered her mouth with a hand, trying to stifle a giggle. It didn't really work.

"You're right. And the best part is, is that Kagome looks so happy. InuBaka doesn't deserve her. He just makes her miserable. It is really nice to see her smiling like that again." Sango noted that she would have to take a walk with her friend very soon and find out what was going on.

InuYasha looked over and saw Kagome, bright eyed and smiling, walking next to his hard-ass half-brother, and didn't like it. Not like he could stop it. He had Kikyo. He loved her. Sure, he had feelings for Kagome, but they would never amount to anything. Not while she was still here.

His father had been talking to him about the two women, and he found out something astonishing. Kagome could not possibly be Kikyo's reincarnation. This made him happy, yet it changed a lot of what he knew. It was time that they told Kagome all of this. And it was time for him to talk to Kagome about everything going through his mind. He wanted her, but he could never make her happy. Kikyo was always on his mind, and as long as that happened, nothing good would come of them.

"Are you ready to face her, son? She deserves to know all of this." InuTaisho pressed gently, feeling all of the emotions swirling in his aura.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Let's just get this over with." InuYasha sighed. This was all too much. Everything in his life was changing so fast. The girl he thought was a clumsy little human miko happened to be a mikoyoukai that his father had saved and protected; and she was more powerful than he was. At least she was a full demon. He didn't even compare to her. Not anymore.

"As you wish." InuTaisho inclined his head in agreement, feeling for his youngest, and they made their way toward the group. Sango and Miroku had joined Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the two little ones, known as Rin and Shippou. It would be easier now that they were all in good spirits, and all together.

They walked over to the group, at a relatively slow pace, giving InuYasha time to adjust and get ready for this announcement. InuTaisho looked at the group, and smiled. He was ecstatic when he looked at the face of his oldest son, whose face was turned and focused on the smiling mikoyoukai. No one would know it, but he was smiling. It was a faint, ghost of a smile, but it was there. It was the best thing he had seen in 500 years. Sesshoumaru was happy. Well, happier than he had seen him in his life.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the first to notice their arrival, and they were greeted by her beaming smile, and just a look from Sesshoumaru. He and InuTaisho made eye contact briefly, and Sesshoumaru knew that his father saw his happiness, which somehow really did not bother him.

"Hello Lord InuTaisho," Kagome said, bowing her head. Her eyes drifted from him to InuYasha. "Hey, InuYasha." She said sadly.

InuYasha smiled and looked away, which wounded Kagome. She knew she would never be what he wanted, but he could at least be nicer to her. She knew all about his visits to Kikyo in the middle of the night, and she was still waiting for him to admit it to her.

"Hello Kagome, and hello to the rest of you," InuTaisho said loudly, looking over them all. "My son and I have a few things to discuss with you, so get comfortable. It will be quick, but I prefer to be seated while talking about important matters." They all nodded and sat down under the blue flowered tree that Kagome was so fond of. She was excited to hear what InuTaisho had to say.

"Well, this is not the easiest topic to tackle, but it is one that needs to be talked about, mostly for Kagome's sake. She had asked Sesshoumaru and I a very valid question earlier, about her relation to Kikyo. If Kagome was born in his time, how could she be Kikyo's reincarnation?" He let this question sink into all of the people before him. Kagome was anxious, and kept fidgeting.

"Well, the fact of the matter is, is that she was born at the very instant that Kikyo had been burned, and when that happened, her powers transferred themselves into her body, along with the Shikon Jewel. When the priestess in charge of protecting the jewel dies, and it is burned along with her body, it takes the powers of the past priestess, and transfers them into another; an infant with a miko soul, who is worthy and pure of heart to watch over it. Kagome was that infant." Everyone was shocked and silent, with the exception of Kagome, who squealed in happiness.

"So you mean this entire time, I have never truly been a copy of Kikyo?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Kagome."

"So if what you are saying is true, then why does Kagome look so much like Kikyo?" The question came from Sango, but it was a question everyone had on their minds.

"If you look at all of the past Shikon mikos, they share a resemblance; not because they are reincarnations of each other, although some might be, it is not the case now. When you die with the Shikon Jewel, it takes a bit of your soul with it, so you will forever protect it. That is why they look similar to each other. All of them share a bit of the past Shikon mikos souls. "

"Wow, so I do slightly share Kikyo's soul, but my soul is my own?"

"Yes Kagome. It's true. My father and I have been discussing this while you were gone, and it all added up. You and Kikyo are similar in those aspects that you share the past souls and you are both Shikon mikos, but you are your own, and she is hers." InuYasha sounded surprisingly calm as he said this.

"Wow, this is great! Does Kikyo know any of this yet?" She looked at InuYasha happily, while he was shocked.

"No, we wanted to tell you first, Kagome." InuYasha was softening up; he nearly forgot how nice of a person Kagome was. He was never really around her since he reconnected with Kikyo. She didn't want him to hang around Kagome more than necessary. In his mind is wasn't a problem, and happily obliged. Yet now he felt horrible for leaving such a good person in the dark for so long.

Sesshoumaru smelled all of the emotions swirling around in the aura of his half-brother, and was surprised. He smelled the sadness and remorse, mixed with a bittersweet happiness, and realized that this little girl had a huge influence over everyone she met. It was even starting to take effect on the great Daiyoukai.

"Well maybe you should go find her and tell her all of this, InuYasha. If you want, you could bring her here so she can hear it all from us, and see it for herself. If Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't mind that is." Kagome suggested which stunned everyone. She had never been a hateful person, but she disliked Kikyo more than anyone they knew of. Sesshoumaru nodded in his agreement as he looked into her eyes, feeling like he couldn't say no to her. Not that she or anyone else would know this. A beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would allow this, Sesshoumaru-sama."

InuYasha's ears twitched in a slight annoyance. There was something about seeing her look at him like that, and smile at him that he didn't like. Maybe it was that she used to do those things to him before he rejected her.

"Well, before that happens, can I talk to you for a bit, alone, Kagome?" She looked at InuYasha briefly, and looked back up at Sesshoumaru, almost for permission, which he gave in a curt nod that most of them missed. InuYasha stood up, waiting for her. Kagome smiled as Shippou climbed out of her arms, giving him a pat on the head. As she got up, Kagome put her hand on the shoulder of Sesshoumaru's returned arm, gave it a squeeze, and walked off with InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru's arm tingled as he felt some of her energy swirling around his new arm, and he enjoyed the feeling. He nearly basked in it, and when he looked down at his ward, he noticed her grinning.

"Hn." Looking away from her he realized it would have to be addressed later.

Kagome and InuYasha walked in a companionable silence to the opposite end of the garden, and took a seat on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. It was beautiful, Kagome noted, but not as magnificent as the blue flowered tree that she had sat under with all of her friends and Sesshoumaru-sama.

"What is it InuYasha? You seem oddly quiet, which is completely unlike you."

"Just trying to figure out how to say what I want to, without hurting you."

She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, and he took a deep breath. "You can tell me anything. Just say it." She smiled at him with her fanged smile, and he smiled a bit.

"Being a demoness suits you, Kagome. You seem happy." He looked down at the crescent of his family on her chest, and rested his claws on it. "This is going to take some getting used to. Seeing it I mean." He removed his claws as he felt the hostility from his brother spread across the garden.

"Well, I might as well say it. I have feelings for you, Kagome, but they aren't what I know you would want them to be. I could never make you happy. And although I know that you know this, I have been seeing Kikyo for a long time. I have been meeting with her at night when I thought you were sleeping. I found out from Sango that you weren't, and I felt horrible. But I was in denial. I didn't think you actually knew."

Kagome sat there, stunned. She never thought that he would ever say any of this to her.

"I want you to be happy. I wish I could be the one to make you happy, but that is just a wish. My heart belongs to Kikyo; it has for a long time. It is not something that I can change or turn off. I felt it would be better for me to tell you this, even though I know it would hurt you."

To his surprise Kagome smiled.

"I really appreciate that you told me all of this, InuYasha." She directed her gaze to him, filling him with a sadness that was reflected in her eyes. "Yes, it hurts, but it is better than being kept in the dark. Thank you. Now I think I can move on. I do want you to still be my friend, Yasha."

"I will always be here for you Kagome, and will protect you as long as you need me."

"I don't think I really need much protecting anymore, but thank you." She said with a feral grin as her eyes were stained crimson, and her fangs elongated. His eyes widened, and she laughed. When he looked at her next, she had her petite fangs back along with her sapphire eyes. "I'm a demon now, remember? Anyway, I think I have your brothers protection too," she looked over at him, and her eyes sparkled, something that never happened when she looked at InuYasha. Ever.

"You actually like that hard-ass?" InuYasha snorted, stifling a laugh, which in turn made Kagome blush.

"No! Well, I don't know. I don't really know him, but he actually seems really nice when you get to know him. Don't look at me like that!" InuYasha put his hands up in surrender, knowing that she could now do some serious damage to him.

"Well, if he makes you happy, which I can see he does, then fuck it. I won't like it, but hell, if you're happy, that's all that matters to me." At this she threw her arms around him in a hug, which almost hurt him with her newfound strength. He hugged her back, relishing the feeling.

"Thanks, Yasha. Well, you should go get Kikyo so we can explain all of this to her, and see for herself what has happened to me." Kagome stood up and brushed off her dress, waiting for InuYasha to follow. They walked back to the group smiling and talking, which conflicted Sesshoumaru. He was happy to see her happy, but wanted to be the one to make her happy, which confused the hell out of him.

This also had to be addressed later on in the night, when he was alone.

Their eyes connected and a small smile graced her lips, meant just for him. InuYasha gripped her arm and took his leave to go find Kikyo, who was no doubt nearby.

Sango and Miroku stood up with Shippou and Rin close behind. The taijiya and monk promised them to play a game of hide-and-seek, just to give the Daiyoukai and their mikoyoukai friend some time alone.

"May I sit with you?" Kagome asked, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You may." Looking at her pink cheeks, he nearly smiled, but stopped himself. She was an odd little miko. He wondered why exactly he had that effect on her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She sat down next to him, happy in the silence they shared. He was not very talkative, but she knew well enough that he was fine with her being there.

"Are you adjusting to your new self well?" He inquired; truly interested in the commodity that was Kagome.

"Very well, actually. I need to learn more about myself, and what I can do, but I guess that comes with time and training. Training I do not have."

"After everything is settled down a bit, and some things have been completed, This Sesshoumaru would help you train. This One is fairly certain your taijiya and my Lord Father would help you as well."

"You're right! Thank you. I would be honored for you to be my sensei." She bowed her head to him in respect and thanks.

"You are most respectful for once being human." Sesshoumaru stated very bluntly.

"Yeah, well not all of us are afraid of demons and are rude. I was raised to be respectful and have good manners, thank you very much." Kagome crossed her arms and huffed a little bit, seemingly offended when he did nothing but try to compliment her.

"This Sesshoumaru meant no offense, mikoyoukai. Now, would you this Sesshoumaru to take you on a tour of the palace and grounds?" He stood up and offered his hand to the girl sitting on the ground. Nodding energetically she took his hand, being pulled to her feet.

InuTaisho watched from his balcony overlooking the gardens, a smile playing on his lips. Things were turning out how they were predicted all those years ago, and he was eagerly awaiting to see everything play out. She was good for Sesshoumaru. The light to his dark. She was just what he needed, but he would never say it. His son would have to figure it out on his own.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. Things will be taken a bit slower and get more exciting soon, I promise.

Thank you so much for reading, and following, and favoriting my story.

And to all of you who reviewed, it meant a lot to me.

Will be posting again soon, as promised !


	6. Chapter 6: Castle of the West

Hello again everyone!

Well, I'm going to keep this short and simple;

Thank you all for your support and reviews.

And once again I do not own any of the characters in this story.

And here is the next chapter!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome through the palace, showing her everything. From the dining halls, to his study, to the dungeon, to the servants quarters. She was astonished at the sheer size of his home and how many rooms it held. She followed a step behind him marveling at it all in silence. He smiled and brought her to the room she was staying in which was adjoined to his.

"This is my room," She said with a grin.

"It is, but do you know what is through those doors over there?" He pointed with his claw to the door on the left side of the room. Shaking her head he led her to it and opened the door, revealing her own personal hot spring. Unable to stop her jaw from dropping, she looked up at him and he gave her a quick nod. She walked to the edge of the spring as he stood in the doorway.

It was made beautifully. Beautiful stones surrounded it, making steps down into it close to her feet, and as she looked, she saw a bench all the way around it. Toward the far end there was a waterfall pouring hot water over the edge making a shower. Her heart raced and her smile widened. This was amazing, and all hers for the duration of her stay. There were blue flower petals scattered across the surface of the water that created a lovely aroma of roses. She wanted to dive in immediately, but would restrain herself while in Sesshoumaru's presence.

"Feel free to bathe. There are matters that This Sesshoumaru must attend to. Come to my study when you are ready to see the rest of the palace grounds." It was as if he had read her mind, and she was thankful for it.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Thank you. I will not keep you waiting for too long." The smile she gave him was one that hit him straight in the heart. Nodding, he slid the doors shut to give her privacy. He took one step away and heard her squeal of happiness and the sounds of her stumbling, most likely trying to get the dress off as fast as possible without damaging it.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he noted he would have to have more dresses of the same design made for her. It was only fitting. When you had a mark of a powerful house, it had to be on display.

Stepping out of her room and shutting the doors behind him quietly, he made his was down to his study, stopping only to tell one of the servants to have the woman in charge of making the clothing for the palace to report to his study immediately.

Making a quick stop in his mothers' chambers, Sesshoumaru made quick work of finding a garment similar to the one Kagome had worn today.

Moments later he came upon his study, greeted by the seamstress. He laid the dress out on the desk before them, telling her what he desired the dresses to look like, what similarities he wanted to keep with this one, and the differences she should make. When they were done with that, she went on her way, dress in her arms, and bowed to him as she slid the shoji shut.

And finally, since the newly turned demoness had arrived in his home, he was alone. But, he could not blame it all on her, for he enjoyed the time spent in her presence. It made him feel very content, and dare he say it, happy. Sitting down at his desk, he took a deep breath. There was so much to do, and to think about. But how could he accomplish this when his beast restlessly growled and howled while away from the mikoyoukai?

Sesshoumaru groaned, pressing his fingers to his temples. What he wouldn't give for some peace and quiet. He must keep himself busy. Maybe then would he be able to drown out the pitiful sounds of that beast inside of him. So, that is what he did. To his pleasure, it worked. Burying himself in his work and scrolls, he was able to achieve the quiet he so desired.

Then, he heard the sound of small feet coming down the hall. A sweet smell of jasmine and cherry blossoms filled his nose. The corner of his mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles. There was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." As the shoji slid shut, the smile he wore slipped from his face, so she wouldn't see it. Kagome entered the study, and shut the door behind her. Lifting his head, Sesshoumaru saw her dressed in a beautiful violet kimono, with a diamond cutout in the center of the chest, exposing her mark, and the curvature of her breasts. There were beautiful silver and red designs wrapping around the sleeves of this dress, with matching ones around the bottom and close to the neck. The silver obi had lovely red and violet flowers and vines wrapping around it, with fallen petals. The sight of her almost took his breath away.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru," She said with a smile, eyes glittering. "I hope I am not intruding."

"Not at all, little mikoyoukai. I expect that your bath was a good one?"

"It was wonderful!" Her eyes lit up. "It's so perfect. I could have spent all night in there, if I hadn't wanted to come back and walk with you some more."

As soon as she realized what she had said, her tiny hands clasped over her mouth, and her cheeks flushed bright red. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile outright, which Kagome luckily did not see.

"So, you wish to spend more time with This Sesshoumaru, do you?" He said very calmly, but almost teasing. All she did was nod, still blushing, but hands away from her face and in her lap, playing with the hems of her sleeves. Sesshoumaru found it very interesting and oddly enough – cute. He chuckled, standing up from his chair, and walking around to where she was standing. "Then, come. Let us walk."

They walked around for hours, with Kagome doing most of the talking, and Sesshoumaru silently listening. He showed her his favorite spots of the western lands. The meadows, the caves, the springs and waterfalls; all of which made Kagome speechless. The pair kept walking and talking, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company. Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set.

"Maybe we should start heading back to the palace, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome suggested. "It is starting to get late.

"I suppose you are right. But there is one more place I would like to show you. Follow me." As soon as he finished the sentence, he started running through the woods. It took Kagome a second to realize what to do, but she followed after him as best she could.

The land started to slope, and they made an ascent up the mountain. Kagome wondered where they were going, but followed his lead.

Sesshoumaru wanted to get to the top of the mountain, to get to the spot where you could see the entirety of his land. InuKimi's cave. He didn't know why, but he wanted to share this spot with her. It was the spot where she had been once before with his father; where she has been taken immediately after birth. Moments later, they reached the spot, and he stopped. Kagome still had some trouble with the sudden stops, and ended up running straight into Sesshoumaru. He chuckled as he caught her. This girl must be the clumsiest youkai he had ever come across. Then again, her reflexes were completely different than how she had known them her entire life.

"I am so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome hurriedly said, her voice somewhat muffled in his haori.

"Do not worry yourself, little mikoyoukai. Now, come with me." Sesshoumaru released her, and walked around to the front of the cliff, where the cave entrance was. As they rounded the corner, Kagome gasped. They were at the peak of the highest mountain in his lands, where the mountaintop opened, almost looking like it was roaring. But the true beauty was looking over the land, and seeing the spectacular sunset over the land.

"All that you see is mine. These, are the Western Lands. They have been ruled over my family for centuries."

"It's beautiful, Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

"Kagome, do you recognize this spot at all?" he looked down at the small girl, wondering if she had any recollection of this spot. It was unlikely, but demon infants had very good memories; he had memories from right after his birth. Maybe she did, too.

"I feel like I have been here before, but I cannot tell you much more than that. I just feel a connection with this place." She turned around and looked into the mouth of the cave. Her feet started to move, almost as if something was drawing her into the cave. Sesshoumaru watched her, following her into the cave.

Walking forward, Kagome looked around and saw that the cave entrance almost looked like it had teeth; almost like the mouth of a dog, or a wolf. Gasping, she stopped right at the entrance. A pulse resonated through the mark on her chest. Kagome stumbled back, once again into Sesshoumaru, holding her chest.

"What is wrong, mikoyoukai?"

"I-I don't know. I just went to walk in, and then my chest started to hurt. Right where my mark is. It hurt." What Kagome had said had worried him, and made him want to return to the palace. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, and his youkai cloud formed at his feet, and he took off, taking her away from the cave. At least for now.

It did not take long for the pair to reach the castle. Sesshoumaru slowly made his descent, relishing every moment he had the mikoyoukai in his arms, not knowing when he would have her close to him again. He steered them toward her quarters, and recalled his youkai cloud, so he landed quite gracefully onto her balcony. Looking down at Kagome, he saw her staring up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she began as he softly released her, placing her own two feet on the ground again, "I had a lovely time. Your home and lands are so magnificent." Pure joy and wonder dripped off of every word as she gazed at the sky behind them. As she said this, he swelled with pride, happy that she enjoyed their time together as much as he did, and that she appreciated his property.

"As did I. Now, I will leave you to get ready, dinner will be done shortly." At that, he inclined his head to her, and went through the shoji that adjoined their rooms to his, leaving her to get herself ready.

As soon as he was in the privacy of his own quarters, he let himself smile. At this, his beast growled in contentment. But the silence did not last. There was a knock at the door. He regained his composure, and put the mask of boredom back on. Opening the door he found his seamstress there, holding a large stack of newly made kimonos that he had ordered for Kagome. He was very pleased.

"Thank you, Yuuka, you may leave." He stated as he took the garments from her. She bowed and scurried off down the hall, leaving Sesshoumaru to look over her work. The dresses were exquisite, and he could not wait to give these to the miko next door. He slid the shoji shut and walked to the one adjoining the two rooms. "Miko," was heard as he knocked lightly on the door.

"One moment, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome wrapped herself in a yukata as she went to the door, still partially undressed, trying to find a perfect kimono to wear for dinner. She was having a difficult time.

Sliding the shoji open, she smiled at the Daiyoukai. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I have a gift for you, Kagome. Please, come in." He stood aside and motioned her into his quarters.

"My Lord, I am in no state to enter, I am dressed indecently." A light blush colored her cheeks and Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"It is of no matter; it will only take a moment. Please, I wish for you to see what I have for you."

'A gift? For me?' Kagome thought excitedly, her curiosity was getting the best of her, overshadowing her modesty. She stepped through to his room, in awe of the regal design of his room. It was simple yet beautiful and it just fit his personality. He led her to his futon, where all of the new kimonos and yukatas that he had customized for her were laid out. She gasped in delight and surprise. They were all so beautiful, and for her. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, and he nodded, a tiny ghost of a smile on his face, nodding.

"I had these all made especially for you," he began motioning to the garments. "They are very good quality, so they will not tear easily. I also had the slits put down the sides as to not restrict your movement."

"Sesshoumaru, these are beautiful. I love them all so much!" She looked at the deep blue kimono with silver and red designs adorning the sleeves with white crescent moons at the end of each sleeve, and saw the large diamond shaped cut out on the chest. Her fingers lingered on the silver outline of the cutout, and Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"That is there to show off your mark. It is in an odd and intimate place, but to hide it would be disrespectful, and to say that you are ashamed of your heritage. I made these so they are modest, but proudly show your mark." Kagome nodded to his explanation, thanking him for making sure she was comfortable, and to his explaining the youkai customs. He picked up the dress with both hands and flipped it over, to show the back of it. Her breath hitched as she saw the mural on the back. Usually, the entire kimono was decorated, and now she knew why this one was so simple. There was a mural of a large white Inu youkai in the sky; tail billowed around him, howling at the full moon. It was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

"May I wear this one tonight? Please?" she begged him excitedly. This pleased Sesshoumaru.

"You are pleased with my gifts?"

"Oh, yes! They are lovely!"

His beast rumbled happily at this, and he smiled outwardly. Finally, his beast was happy with him. He looked at Kagome who had a beautiful and shocked smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I have never seen you smile before," he voice was full of wonder and joy, making it hard for him to replace the smile with the face of uncaring he usually wore. Her tiny had reached up and touched his face, her fingers gently gliding over the sensitive markings adorning his cheeks, and growled lowly, but not in a warning manner. She recognized this sound as one of happiness and pleasure. "You should smile more. You wear it very well." What she had said was almost a whisper, and he felt a flutter in his stomach, which he had never experienced before, but was not disconcerted with. A knock at the door broke them out of the moment, and Kagome realized what she was doing, and withdrew her hand, another blush settling on her cheeks.

"Milord, I am sorry for disturbing you, but everyone awaits you in the dining hall. The meal is ready." The shrieking voice of Jaken pierced Kagomes highly sensitive ears and flinched.

"This Sesshoumaru will be there shortly." Sesshoumaru said sternly, his voice not even hinting to the smile which was now tainted with annoyance. Kagome almost giggled but held it in.

"Yes milord!" they heard him scurry down the halls, no doubt to inform the rest of the group as to what the holdup was.

"He truly is an annoyance." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head slightly. Kagome giggled.

"Yes, but he is fiercely loyal to you. You cannot deny that. Well, I should probably go get ready, will you just help me to carry these into my room and hang them up? Knowing my luck, my klutziness will get the best of me as I am carrying these."

"Of course, Kagome." Her heart fluttered as he said her name. She didn't know why, but she enjoyed the way it sounded when he said it. For the umpteenth time that day, her cheeks were stained red. Sesshoumaru gathered the kimonos for Kagome, leaving her to grab just the one she wanted to wear tonight, and went to her room, hanging them in the large armoire for her. "There, now I will leave you to get dressed. I will be waiting to escort you to the dining hall."

"Thank you, for everything." She managed to say as she bowed, as tears of happiness in her eyes. He nodded in approval and left her to get ready.

Quickly, she slipped out of her small sleeping yukata, only to excitedly put on her new kimono. She slipped it on, shocked at how perfectly it fit her. Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her breasts to show off the mark, and the curves of her breasts.

"Much better! Now, to do something with my hair." She ran to her pack and pulled out a pair of decorative chopsticks and a hair tie, knowing exactly what to do. With skill, she tied up her hair to expose the beautiful mural on her back, into a messy bun, with tendrils coming out of the top to cascade down like a waterfall. She placed the chopsticks in her hair, crisscrossed the way her mother showed her. She pondered for a moment, wondering what was missing. Then it hit her. Carefully, she pulled out two long blue-black strands with a slight wave to them to frame her face. Now it was perfect. At the last moment she put on a clear lip gloss, to give her lips that full, wet look she loved.

Gently she knocked on the shoji separating her and Sesshoumaru's quarters, letting him know she was ready. For some reason, her stomach was filled with butterflies. The shoji slid open, and Sesshoumaru stood there in awe. She looked so beautiful. He quickly regained his composure, and looked at her, smiling.

"This Sesshoumaru seems to have done well. You look like a true demoness." She smiled in response to this, although it was not the exact thing she had wanted to hear, it was as close to a compliment that she was going to get from him. 'At least for tonight,' she thought slyly to herself, smiling even wider.

Sesshoumaru took note of this, but said nothing. Instead, he held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did, and together made their way to the dining halls.

As they walked in an oddly comfortable silence- which was something Kagome had never expected –Kagome was very glad she had Sesshoumaru as her guide. His palace was just so confusing! But, it was to be expected with its large size.

Together, they finally reached the large, decorative doors that led to the dining hall. With a nod from Sesshoumaru, and a deep breath from Kagome, the servants opened them wide for their master and the mikoyoukai on his arm.


End file.
